1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a log-antilog circuit system, and more particularly, to such a system used in a simulated digital radar system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the rate at which data could be generated and processed was limited by the hardware computation time. Each multiplication, division, or exponentiation required a finite time.